kidicarusuprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Chambers
''WHAT ARE ZODIAC CHAMBERS? Zodiac Chambers are hidden throughout levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 23, and 24. They are blue circles on the ground with their corresponding Zodiac symbol hovering over it. There are 12 Zodiac symbols. They are: Sagittarius, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Aries, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, and Scorpio. ''WHAT ARE THE ZODIAC WEAPONS? There are 9 weapons, and 3 powers. They are: Sagittarius Bow, Taurus Arm, Gemini Orbitars, Cancer Claws, Leo Cannon, Virgo Palm, Libra Sponge, Aries Armor, Capricorn Club, Aquarius Blade, Pisces Heal, and Scorpio Staff. ''WHERE ARE THE ZODIAC CHAMBERS? ''Magnus and the Dark Lord Sagittarius On your way down the stairs to the lower level of the interior garden, go behind the tapestry. The Reaper's Line of Sight Taurus At the area with the two swinging guillotines and the treasure chest, fall down, and go into the hole that shines white. Turn, and the Taurus Zodiac Chamber Entrance (T-ZCE) will be there. Dark Pit Gemini After you defeat Dark Pit for the first time, go to the ruined temple to the right of where you started. In the far left-hand corner, there will be a secret passage to the Zodiac Chamber.* The Space-Pirate Ship Cancer In the storage vault, go onto the second level. Then, go around the star that the Skuttler is standing on, then fall down. Keep going down the passage, and the Cancer Zodiac Chamber Entrance will be waiting for you. The Wish Seed Leo When you meet the Guttler, go over the hill to the left. The lion will be waiting. Wrath of the Reset Bomb Virgo On the platform that has the elevator come down, another elevator will appear away from it. Take it down, then go through the passage, and Virgo will be there. Lightning Battle Libra When you take the elevator to Phosphora, turn around and dash through the electrical wall. The Aurum Hive Scorpio When you take the Aether Ring down the hole, float down into the hole in the wall. Alternatively, if you have the power Sky Jump, you can use it to get in. The Ring of Chaos Aries At the hot spring, turn to the left and behind a door, the Zodiac Chamber is there. Palutena's Temple Capricorn At the room with the door that needs a key, and a trapdoor for you to get the key, head to the opposite wall down the hall way. Press the button in front of the jail cell at the far left. Go in, and turn around the wall. Capricorn will be there. Lord of the Underworld Aquarius Down the second grind rail, go back on the grind rail, and don't switch rails. Inside, the Aquarius Zodiac Chamber Entrance will be there. The Three Trials Pisces Take the elevator at the beginning of the land battle, then turn around, and go down the passage. The last Zodiac Chamber is there. '' ''*If you have to go to the temple ruins to defeat Dark Pit for the second time, go ahead and defeat him. The passage will appear.